Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate
by Chaokachu
Summary: After Ethan the Villager finds a stone tablet in his planter, things go from bad to worse for Mewtwo and the other Fighters!
1. Chapter 1

Smash Mansion: Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate

I don't own Smash Ultimate.

There's a reference to Pokémon: The First Movie; Mewtwo Strikes Back.

I like to imagine that Kirby's second name is Popopo, his original development name.

This is one part of the story, and very, very long. Grab yourself a few snacks, maybe a drink or a cake, sit back and enjoy as the drama unfolds.

**Smash Mansion, Mewtwo's Room… **

Mewtwo was dozing quietly, floating, with his arms crossed, in midair. He had just finished, and won, a fight against his acquaintance and fellow Smash Fighter Lucario. The large cat-like being was thinking over his strategy for beating the Multi-Type Fighters when Ethan the Villager came in, his shovel in hand. "Hey, Mewtwo? I found this crazy slab of purple stone with an eye on the front and words on the back in my planter. I can't read it, though." the small, child-like Fighter explained.

"And why would this concern me?" Mewtwo asked softly, opening one pink-coloured eye.

"I asked Red the Pokémon Trainer what it was, and he said I should give it to you, you might know what it is." Ethan said, shrugging and handing over the stone tablet.

"Very well. I believe that this item you gave me is a Mind Plate," Mewtwo spoke thoughtfully. "It enhances the power of a Psychic-Type Pokémon, such as myself. I believe that the engraving will be hard to decipher, I'll tell you later." he finished.

"OK, bye Mewtwo!" Ethan laughed, waving and running from the room.

Mewtwo smiled and chuckled softly. He didn't have a very good sense of compassion, but what he did have meant he could enjoy the cuteness of the child fighters.

He began reading the words on the tablet, trying to make sense of the jumbled words. "What world does that of the story end in a war? Hm?" he muttered to himself, confused. The words didn't make sense, and the more Mewtwo read them, the harder he found it to think. Without realising, he fell asleep with his head on the Mind Plate. An eerie faint green light glowed after he shut his eyes…

**An hour later…**

The large cat-like Pokémon woke up with a killer headache. He shifted slightly, stood up and stretched. He then turned towards the door, wondering whether he should get Pokémon Trainer to give him some kind of medicine for his migraine. Mewtwo decided he would, but subconsciously grabbed the Mind Plate from his table, it floating above him. After floating around the mansion for a few minutes, he found Red the Trainer, with Moon as well. "Hey Mewtwo! I see you got the weird tablet Ethan found." Red smiled, giving his Squirtle a signal to stop battling Moon's Charizard for a second.

"Yes, I did receive it, but I have a migraine and I was wondering if you have anything to help." Mewtwo asked, slightly zoned out due to thinking.

"Awwwwwww, poor little guy! I have some headache medicine for Pokémon!" Moon replied, rummaging around in her seemingly endless bag. She pulled out a small unopened cyan bottle labelled "Poké Mart Headache Medicine for All Evolutions" with a spoon taped to it. "Bingo! I found it!" Moon shouted, smiling. Mewtwo immediately looked embarrassed, having to be treated like a small Pokémon. She poured out a measurement of the practically glowing cyan medicine and offered the spoon to Mewtwo. Unsurprisingly, the embarrassed Legendary crossed his arms and turned his head away like a stroppy child.

"Now, now, Mewtwo. If you supposedly have such a bad headache, then you have to take the medicine." Moon reasoned, moving the spoon toward his face every time he looked away.

"Oh, for the love of Arceus, FINE." the Legendary muttered after a few minutes of looking away, allowing the Trainer to put the spoon in his mouth. The medicine was bitter and made him shiver a little, but it immediately began working on his migraine. "Thank you, Moon. Sorry for my misbehaviour, I was just…" Mewtwo said, unable to think of a way to finish his sentence. "Oh, it's fine. Just remember, if you need me, I'll be practicing with either Red, Yellow, Ultrasun, Sapphire or Black." Moon answered, smiling.

**A little while later… **

"Round nine of the tournament, Mewtwo vs. Sonic!" a narrator shouted. Mewtwo heard, and headed to the Fighter Lobby.

"Well, hey there, Mewtwo! Prepare for the defeat of your lifetime!" Sonic laughed as Mewtwo came in.

"I think _not_." Mewtwo suddenly snarled viciously, frightening Sonic. Then he remembered who he was and muttered "Sorry, I was… just in a bad mood." in an attempt to cover over his unjustified behaviour. The hedgehog shrugged, as they were lead to that day's map - - - Tortimer's Island. The two took their stances and began to fight. Sonic dashed toward Mewtwo, his quills tense, so he could perform a move he'd been practicing. Then, without thinking, Mewtwo's eyes glowed a furious green and he teleported upwards, meaning Sonic ran into the ocean. Mewtwo landed on his feet, Sonic pulled himself back out of the sea, and taunted "Come on!"

It was a big mistake.

Mewtwo's eyes turned green again, his fur darkening a little, and he grabbed Sonic with a powerful telepathic move. "Woah, buddy, maybe- Ack!" Mewtwo had began closing his hand, making the psychic move grip Sonic tighter and tighter. The Hedgehog fainted from a lack of oxygen just as Mewtwo realised what he was doing, his eyes fading back to pink and his fur lightening again. The Legendary Pokémon let go of Sonic and rushed over to him. The hedgehog sat up again, finally able to breathe properly once more.

"Sonic! Are you OK?" Mewtwo asked worriedly, wondering if Sonic would be fine.

"Not cool, Mewtwo! What is wrong with you?!" Sonic yelled, his easily triggered anger showing, as he shot Mewtwo the holy mother of all death glares.

"I-I'm so sorry, Sonic. I… I don't know what came over me." Mewtwo whispered, his voice barely audible. He hadn't felt the urge to cry ever since he turned a Pokémon Trainer called Ash Ketchum to stone, but that feeling was back with a vengeance. Tears ran down his pointed muzzle as the crowd jeered and booed, and two Crazy Hands dragged him off the map.

"Mewtwo has been disqualified!" shouted the announcer..

**Outside Smash Mansion… **

Mewtwo was sitting, quite depressed, at the steps to the mansion entrance, as several Crazy Hands watched him closely. Surrounding him. Quarantining him.

"I knew I had powers stronger than those of which I use in battle, but are they… out of control? Am I missing something I need to make me perfect? Are the Fighters going to abandon me now? Do I even have a… purpose in this world?" Mewtwo wondered sadly, his chin resting in his hands. Mega Man had been walking by as Mewtwo asked his somehow heartbreaking question, so with the Crazy Hands' permission, he went and sat down next to the Legendary Pokémon.

"Hey, Mewtwo? I felt like that during the time my company abandoned me. For half a year, I was on the run, trying to find someone to help me. But then, I found what I was meant for - to be in Smash! And I firmly believe that you belong here too." Mega Man whispered motivatingly into Mewtwo's ear.

"Yes, but you didn't almost strangle someone on a battlefield without even realising, did you?" Mewtwo asked softly yet dangerously.

"Uhh, n-no, but… uh…" Mega Man trailed off, completely confused.

Mewtwo was about to reply when he suddenly felt an urge to hurt someone building, and yelled "Mega Man, run if you favour your life! My power is going out of control again!" Mega Man quickly looked Mewtwo up and down, scanning him, and he found that Mewtwo was being controlled by some foreign force.

"Mewtwo, I just scanned you, and you're cursed! I'm going to warn the other Fighters, OK?" Mega Man reasoned quietly, backing off as Mewtwo tried to fight the curse. The cat-like Pokémon screeched loudly, his fur turning black, his tail white and his eyes a vivid glowing green. The Mind Plate was absorbed into his body, and he turned his head sharply towards the Blue Bomber. Mega Man's child instincts kicked in, and he ran away from Mewtwo, fearing for his life. Cursed Mewtwo saw him, and immediately grabbed him with a psychic hand, dragging the child-like robot boy towards him.

"No, don't hurt me! I'm begging you, don't! This isn't you, Mewtwo!" Mega Man babbled quickly in his frightened state as he levitated in the air in front of Cursed Mewtwo, enveloped by an ancient glow. Cursed Mewtwo grinned menacingly, and suddenly, there was a sound of creaking and tearing metal."SUFFER, CHILD." Cursed Mewtwo snarled, enjoying the anguished screeches of the bot boy. Mega Man screamed continuously for a few minutes, when his cybernetic heart was actually ripped from his body with a sickening _crunk, _loose wires and oil coming from it, and he was tossed to the ground in a stunning amount of pain, energy draining rapidly. Cursed Mewtwo, after enjoying making another being suffer, flew high into the sky to escape the Crazy Hands that had began chasing him, and created a huge sonic boom through his mind alone, knocking his attackers down.

"Compu… ter, activate… emer… gency… battery, quickly…" Mega Man gasped weakly, hand over the hole in his abdomen. His battery kicked in and he stood up, grabbed his cybernetic heart and quickly but quietly ran to the mansion.

Mega Man stumbled in quite clumsily, nearly falling over and tripping a lot. "G-g-guys…!" was all he stuttered before he suddenly dropped down to his knees and then all fours, realising that Cursed Mewtwo must have damaged more than just his heart, and that several components could have been damaged by being forced out the way. Mega Man collapsed, still conscious, but in extreme pain and unable to move his body. Kirby was passing by at that moment and saw his friend fall. "Meggy poyo! Iwm yew okey?" Kirby babbled, really frightened, lifting his friend's head to get him to look at him.

"Kirby… ge-get me… help…" the damaged robot groaned quietly, knowing his battery would run out soon. Kirby nodded bravely, and ran off to find Dr Mario.

**Smash Mansion Medical Bay… **

"Domctaaa! Domcta Mawiio poyo!" Kirby yelled as he ran in. Dr Mario looked up from his unnecessarily large amount of paperwork. "Hm? What's-a wrong, Kirby Popopo?" asked the Italian doctor.

"Meggy poyo hurt amd has poyo poyo big hole!" Kirby babbled loudly, whining, grabbing Dr Mario's hand and trying to drag the doctor with him. The two found the bot boy lying on his back, still clutching his cyberheart in one hand, a huge hole in his chest.

"Mamma Mia! What-a happened here? Did-a Ridley get him again?" Dr Mario gasped. Mega Man was still vaguely conscious and whispered two syllables; "Mewtwo…" before going into Critical Temporary Shutdown. He wasn't dead but was barely hanging on.

**Felt like writing a dramatic story. Next chapter of Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate will be out soon, so keep an eye out for it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Smash Mansion: Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate - Part II

I don't own any characters. Think again if you thought I did.

This part is sort of just a little storyfiller but it does have meaning.

Lil bit of headcanon: Ike calls Mega Man "Metal Child" as he doesn't quite understand robots.

_Previously, Mewtwo was given a Mind Plate by Ethan the Villager. He began losing control of himself untill he almost strangled Sonic the Hedgehog in a tournament. He was disqualified and Mega Man tried to comfort him, but then the Mind Plate was absorbed into Mewtwo's body and he pulled out Mega Man's cyberheart and fled the mansion. Will Kirby and Dr Mario be able to save Mega Man? Will Mewtwo fight the curse? You'll only find out by reading this chapter of Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate! _

**Smash Mansion Medical Bay… **

"Ok… That should-a do it…" Dr Mario sighed, after finishing wiring Mega Man's heart back into his body. "He's going to be quite a while recovering though, and he might not-a wake up for a few-a days yet..." The Italian doctor was completely stressed out from performing what was basically two hour high-risk robot surgery on Mega Man. Kirby, who'd been assisting him by watching Mega Man's power levels and was wearing a tiny Dr Mario headband, wiped his forehead and sighed "Phew…" The two wheeled Mega Man's bed out of the operation theatre and into a room after rebooting his heart through remote computer programs. Ethan came in quietly to see the Blue Bomber, seeing how peaceful he looked whenever he was asleep, blissfully unaware of fact that he might survive, or he might not. It was a sixty/forty split. "Hey, buddy…" Ethan whispered before closing his eyes, a cloudy purple spiral spinning behind him. "I'm sorry, this was all my fault. If I'd never found that crazy Mind Plate, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt. You could die now, and… and…" Ethan never finished his sentence, as he burst out crying. As comical as Ethan looked, the feeling behind him was serious. Leah, one of his many siblings, came and stood beside him, silently putting her hand on his shoulder, a tiny love heart shattering above her head. With heavy feelings, they left, passing Dr Mario and Dr Kirby on the way out. "Thank you so much for helping Mega Man, doctors. I hope you can do everything in your power to save him." Leah whispered, guiding her hysterical brother out of the medical bay. Next, Olimar, Meta Knight, Pit and Dark Pit came in. Pit, upon seeing Mega Man, who was wired up to a heart monitor and several other machines, burst out crying, which in turn made Dark Pit cry. "Mega Man… whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Pit cried, hating the fate his good friend (and idol) had suffered. Dark Pit tearfully placed the two angel's gift - small bag of chocolate and other tiny gifts - into Mega Man's bedside cabinet. Dark Pit didn't want to be crying, but because he was the other side of Pit, he had to. Meta Knight quietly placed a handmade card which read "Hope you get better soon, Mega Man, from Meta Knight, Olimar, Pit and Dark Pit" on the inside, onto the top shelf of the cabinet. Olimar didn't have any gifts, except for a tiny light blue thread bracelet that had a miniature gold star charm. A wish bracelet. The four left, with Meta Knight whispering "Adios, amigo…" softly to the sleeping bot boy.

Link, Young Link and Toon Link then came in to see their fellow Fighter. As a sign of wishing his recovery, the three Links stood by the bot boy's bedside, placing gifts in his cabinet. Young Link left a handcrafted Ocarina he'd made himself. It was light blue and had Mega Man's gear logo engraved and then painted in metallic sapphire on the mouthpiece. Toon Link left a bottle of his grandma's soup, with a note reading "I hope you enjoy this soup, from Toon Link." taped to it. Link gave to the unconscious bot boy an adventure bag. It was very carefully stitched out of the most beautiful, almost magical looking iridescent blue material and had pockets for holding anything he needed. Young Link began sniffling quietly, hoping for the best but fearing the worst, and Toon Link joined in with the silent crying too. Link took his smaller, younger iterations from the room, praying to Hylia that Mega Man would recover.

**Back outside the Medical Bay… **

The three Links met up with Marth, Lucina, Roy, Chrom, Ike and Robin. They headed to the stone benches in the Tranquility Garden and all sat down. "Mega Man's in a bad way. I'm worried about him." Link sighed sadly, resting his chin in his hands. "I'm worried for him too, Link. We all are." Lucina replied softly, whilst stroking Young Link's hair, quietening his sniffling a little. "For the love of everything I own, I hope the metal child survives. He doesn't deserve what happened to him." Ike muttered. Everyone nodded their solemn agreement. Toon Link pulled out his Wind Waker, and began composing the winds, trying to let his feelings out through the gentle sighs of the breeze. Young Link took out his Ocarina and played alongside Toon Link, letting the long, echoing notes of his instrument bring him temporary peace of mind. Link brought out the harp Zelda gave him, and played along with the music, his eyes closed, The other six listened to the entrancing beauty of the wind, Ocarina and harp together, sounding almost like a song from legends, wondering if Mega Man could hear them. After the three Links finished their song, they all sat together, letting the ithers viice their opinions.

"I swear, if I see that Mewtwo again, I'm going to-" Chrom started quietly, before the shout of "Everyone, battle stations! The Mansion's under attack!" rang out. The swordsmen (and woman), and the wizard rushed out to see Cursed Mewtwo floating in the sky, bringing a dark, icy storm forth with a simple wave of his hand. "You're going to what?" Roy asked Chrom. "冗談じゃないよ、ロイ!" ("No time for jokes, Roy!") Marth yelled over the howling winds. Several Fighters were standing their ground against the wind. The nine spotted Pit and Dark Pit, who were preparing arrows for if they had to fight. "STAND DOWN EVERYONE, OR SUFFER IN THE SAME WAY YOUR PRECIOUS MEGA MAN DIED." Cursed Mewtwo screeched over the loud protest, silencing them all.

All except Ethan. He completely lost his temper and began shouting in the heat of the moment.

"No, Mewtwo. You aren't yourself and I know you're in there. Mega Man isn't dead, unlike you think, and the REAL Mewtwo would never harm for fun, not any more. Forget about that stupid Mind Plate and remember your friends!" Ethan screamed over the winds. Cursed Mewtwo seemed taken aback, but he gripped the Villager with his pyschokinesis and lifted him in the air to say something to him.

That's when everyone else began to protest.

"Leave Mister Mayor Ethan alone!" Isabelle yelled, tossing a stone at Cursed Mewtwo. It hit him in the side of his head and he spooked and dropped Ethan, who, like a boss, landed like a ninja and stood up. Isabelle ran to his side. The two Pits fired their arrows, which further enraged Mewtwo. Then, everyone bombarded the Cursed Legendary with moves. The sword-wielding Fighters leapt up and attacked, leaving faint, but definitely present, scratches across Mewtwo. The Duck and several Lumas and Pikmin clung to Mewtwo, draining his Stamina very slowly by attacking, then everyone present joined in the attack as well. This continued for a few minutes before Mewtwo had enough and created a huge sonic boom, knocking everyone backwards. "I'LL BE BACK FOR MY REVENGE, AND YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE IT." Cursed Mewtwo screeched over everyone cheering as he flew off to who knows where. Just then, Dr Mario, accompanied by Dr Kirby, came out from the building. His face was blank. He then proceeded to say something that shocked everyone there…

**Part Three of Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate is gonna be out fairly soon. What is Dr Mario about to say? Is Mega Man OK? Find out in tomorrow's chapter! Chaokachu out! **


	3. Chapter 3

Smash Mansion: Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate - Part III

I'ma say it, I don't own any characters. Get over it, I'm not a member of any of the staff behind Smash Ultimate. Sorry, believers.

_Previously, Mega Man went through risky life or death repairs and Cursed Mewtwo started an attack on Smash Mansion, but failed and vowed his revenge on the Fighters, before Dr Mario came with news. What is he about to say? Is it good, or is it bad? Will Cursed Mewtwo execute his plans? You'll only find out by reading this chapter of Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate! _

"Mega Man…" Dr Mario began. Some Fighters shut their eyes, fearing the worst, while others began hoping, wishing, needing what Dr Mario was about to say was positive. "Mega Man… he is a little-a better than he was after repairs, but, well… not untill after a steep decline he had whilst you were all-a fighting Mewtwo. We have to be-a prepared for any outcome." Dr Mario finished with a sad sigh. Many Fighters were both relieved and frightened by the doctor's words.

A mixed blessing of hope and tragedies.

**Smash Mansion Medical Bay, a day later… **

Sonic walked into Mega Man's ward to see the little bot boy. He'd been worrying ever since he heard what Dr Mario said. "Hey, Little Blue. I don't know if you can hear me, but, well… I'm really worried for you. All of the Fighters are. Me and you, we've always been friends, so…" Sonic stopped as he sat in the chair next to Mega Man's bed. He could feel tears trying to escape from his eyes, but he fought them back and continued. "So I was hoping that you could be the strongest you've ever been and try to recover from your injuries. We're all rooting for you, little guy." Sonic finished, his normally perky optimistic attitude replaced with the gentle, saddened side of him that he never showed to anyone. He blinked slowly, scared that if he closed his eyes for too long, Mega Man's hardware would fail and he'd die.

**With Mewtwo, somewhere in the stratosphere… **

"Why did you do that, why would you hurt my friends…?!" hissed a voice from the back of Cursed Mewtwo's mind.

"Forget it, Mewtwo. Everyone believes that you're evil now. They believe that you hurt that pathetic excuse for a robot they call a friend and that you attacked the mansion." Cursed Mewtwo whispered back to the voice. The one part of Mewtwo's mind that couldn't be possessed by the Mind Plate still spoke to him, and tried to make contact with the team. "You won't keep me chained out of my own body forever. You know I fight, trying to reobtain myself." Mewtwo hissed again.

**With my Inkling Amiibo, Pikachu and Mii Gunner Rochelle… **

The Inklings, the Pokémon and the Mii headed to the Medical Bay to visit Mega Man. "Nyges?" (Is Mega OK?) asked Pink Inkling (Nicknamed 'Pinkling') sadly when she came in, seeing how Sonic was barely controlling his anger and upset. "Hey there guys…" Sonic whispered. "Mega needs his rest now, but if you're quiet, you can see him."

Rochelle the Mii Gunner traipsed over to the bot boy's bedside, kneeled down and held onto his blue-gloved hand. "You'll be OK, I know you will! You have to, you have to for the Smash Team!" Rochelle whispered, her emerald green eyes filled with tears, trying not to think of what could happen. Pikachu quietly pattered across the shiny floor and perched on Sonic's shoulder. "Pikaa… pik pika pii…" (Why did this happen to you…) Pikachu muttered, finding it hard to believe that his training buddy got so badly hurt. Pinkling bowed her head sadly, wondering if her friend would ever make it out of the fight for his life.

The three who came in then noticed all the gifts left for the bot boy, and remembered that they'd brought something.

"Woomy…" Pinkling smiled, leaving the tiny card for Mega Man. Sonic stood up, and the four turned to leave, when they heard a very quiet, almost childish whisper-like voice say "Y-you're here…"

Pinkling, Sonic, Pikachu and Rochelle looked wildly among themselves, before realising the truth…

"Megs? You're awake!" Sonic smiled, walking over and pulling his friend into a hug.

"Yeah…" Mega Man smiled quietly, but then shivered and grimaced. "Sonic, my chest really hurts and I feel dizzy..." Mega Man whispered. Sonic let go of his blue buddy and instead took his hand. "You'll be OK, Megs. Just hang in there." Sonic quietly encouraged, nodding once. Pinkling broke the silence with a tiny "Nyges!", pointing at the gifts.

"I'm not really feeling up to it… maybe later." Mega Man smiled at the squid girl as he pulled himself under his bedcovers and fell asleep. As the four turned to leave again though, there was suddenly a loud _boom,_ like a bomb exploding, and the whole mansion shook.

"What's happening?!" Rochelle shouted over the rumbling. Pikachu yelled loudly and leapt onto Sonic's shoulder. Pinkling ran over to Mega Man, and woke him up. "Wooo-ooomy! Nyala lehs!" (Mega Man! We need to go!). The bot boy, despite the pain he was in, stood up and ran with the other four as they escaped outside, where they met up with Leah, Ethan, Lola the Blue Villager and two others. "Guys, what's happening?" Sonic shouted over the din. Lola's eyes turned to black circles and she yelled "Mewtwo's attacking again, and he's trying to destroy the mansion! We have to evacuate!"

Two of Lola, Leah and Ethan's siblings backed up their blue-clothed sister's point, before they (Matthew the Yellow Villager and Sorrel the Green Villager) took Mega Man (who was weakened by his repairs) to the bunker as the others began getting everybody else there.

"Guys? Kimberly, Cole and Terrance are still missing! We have to find them!" Leah the Pink Villager screamed over the noise after they retrieved everyone from their rooms. She went to run off on her own, but Ethan grabbed her wrist. "Sis, we'll find our siblings, but we have to wait for Matthew and Sorrel! They could get worried about us!" he shouted. Just then, a huge crack blasted across the wall next to the group. "Forget that plan, Ethan! We have to find them, NOW!" Lola ordered. The wall suddenly collapsed, and a huge chunk was headed towards the group…

…and there was a loud _clang, _a _thud _and a burst of blue light, destroying the piece of wall that was destined to hit the team. Everyone looked up, but only Rochelle recognised the two figures. Her brothers. "Miiamoto! Miishiro! You're OK!" she yelled joyfully.

Miiamoto the Swordsman was just like a Standard Male Mii, but had freckles, ginger hair and a smirk. Miishiro the Brawler looked quite like his twin brother, but was dark-skinned like Rochelle, had an annoyed 'M' shaped mouth, blue anime-esque eyes and was black haired too, like her.

"Came as soon as we heard what was going on. We can't afford to lose our big sis." Miishiro, who was in a silver mech suit, said, picking his older sibling up.

"Yeah, now c'mon! Those Villager kids need us!" Miiamoto yelled before running off, his sword unsheathed.

"You have twin brothers?" Sonic asked Rochelle.

"Yeah. Me and Miishiro are like Mum - dark-skinned, but Miiamoto's like Dad, he's paler. I have a baby sister as well, Emiilia, and she's like Miiamoto." the Gunner Girl replied, activating her Mii Cannon.

"Yeah, yeah, we don't need your life story. Let's go save my brothers and sister!" Ethan rolled his eyes and darted, following the Mii Brother's footsteps.

**We'll see how everything goes for Rochelle and the Mii Brothers, Pinkling, Pikachu, Sonic and the Villagers goes tomorrow! Will they be able to save Terrance, Kimberly and Cole? Will Smash Mansion fall? Who knows (except me)! **


	4. Heads Up

Smash Brothers Ultimate: Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate: Just a little Heads Up!

**I know, I know, you guys have been waiting for a while for Chapter 4, and it will happen, but you're probably gonna have to wait a little longer, as I'm trying to decide what stories to stop supporting soon. **

**Anyways, what I was about to say was that in Chapter 4 and beyond, it's gonna get DEEP. And I mean deeper than Chapter 1. So, readers, if you are sensitive to things like near-death scares and stuff like that, descretion advised. Of course, still read all you want. I'm just warning. Enjoy Chapter 4 (when it finally rolls around)! **

**-Chaokachu, author of Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate-**


	5. Chapter 4

Smash Mansion: Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate, Part IV

It's a well-known fact that I don't own any characters mentioned in this story (except my Miis) and that I don't own Super Smash Brothers Ultimate.

_Last time, Mewtwo began trying to collapse Smash Mansion. Pinkling, Sonic, Pikachu, Rochelle the Mii Gunner and three Villagers were nearly crushed by a collapsing wall, but someone came to the rescue - - - Rochelle's twin brothers, Miiamoto the Swordsman and Miishiro the Mech-Suit Brawler! Will the team find Kimberly, Cole and Terrance? Will they be crushed by the collapsing Mansion? You'll only find out by reading this chapter of Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate! _

**At the Bunker, where several Fighters were hiding… **

"OK, Megs. Just stay put with the others, you can't be fighting while you're still recovering. It would put you under too much stress and could hurt you more." Matthew the Yellow Villager explained. His sister, Sorrel the Green Villager, nodded and tugged at her brother's hand. "Bro, we need to leave! We have to find Lola, Ethan and Leah." she urged. The two ran from the bunker.

Matthew and Sorrel turned the corner, skidding around chunks of wall and leaping over fallen beams. The dust from the debris was making their eyes sting, but they still pressed on. When they reached the point outside where Medical Bay once was though, there was only a huge pile of rubble. "N-no! No, no no no no!" Matthew stuttered, summoning his trusty axe and tearing away at the chunks of plaster and wood. Sorrel ran fowards to help her brother, but only to notice footprints. There was a set of pawprints, some shoe patterns, ink splats and dents from what probably was mechanical feet. "M, I think they went this way. C'mon!' she pointed out. Matthew seemed to sigh in relief, before taking off alongside his green-clad sister.

**Sonic, Pinkling, Pikachu, Ethan, Lola, Leah and the Mii Siblings… **

As the group speeded through the crumbling hallways, Miiamoto was leaping through the falling plaster, cutting through it with ease using his Slash Blade, while Miishiro knocked the debris away from everyone using his mech suit. Rochelle had activated her Dragon Blaster and shiny purple, navy and silver metallic armour. She was leading the others with her strong authority and strategic mind.

"Pinkling, go with Sonic and Miiamoto and head left wing. Ethan, Lola, with me straight ahead. Pikachu and Leah, head with Miishiro to the right. Let's save some Villagers!" Rochelle called out. Everyone agreed and went their seperate ways.

Pinkling, Sonic and Miishiro dashed off, looking for Kimberly, Cole or Terrence. As the three continued on, they heard a quiet voice whisper "help me..."

"Guys, I heard someone! A Villager might be in this area." Sonic yelled, skidding to a halt as the voice called for help again. Pinkling heard it too and turned to her Squid Form, bouncing upwards and starting a search. It wasn't too long before she foumd a smaller girl Villager, dressed in a lime dress, trapped under a pile of beams. She was surprisingly unhurt, but was super anxious and kept wriggling. "Woomy! (I'll get you help!)" Pinkling squeaked.

"O-OK! Just so you know, m-my name's Kimberly!" Kimberly shouted to the retreating Squid Kid Amiibo. Pinkling dashed back to her group, changed to her more human-esque form and yelled "Nygeeees!". She then beckoned to her confused friends, who were lead straight to Kimberly.

"Let's get you outta here, little K!" Sonic smiled, before running at a beam, curling himself up midair and using himself as a buzz saw. He spun round faster with each second, until he finally snapped the beam that was trapping the Lime Villager.

"T-thanks, S-S-Sonic! I owe y-you one!" Kimberly grinned. Sonic was about to reply when suddenly, out of nowhere, a piece of plaster came tumbling down and crushed his left leg, most of his tail, both shoulder quills and his head quills. Needless to say, he screamed like all holy heck, but still tried to fight his way out of his painful confinement.

"Sonic! We'll get you out, comrade!" Miiamoto cried out, drawing his massive glowing, iridescent jewel-like sword. Huge cracks blasted out across the walls, ceiling and floor.

"N-no time… If you try to save me, you'll get crushed too…!" the weakening Mobian replied. "I'll survive. I've always come back from death!" he smiled, blinking back tears. Miiamoto looked at the slowly blacking out Sonic for a few minutes, warm, salty drops running down his face. He glanced at Kimberly and Pinkling, then back at the Blue Blur. A plan crossed his mind. It would risk the teen Mii's life, but it was worth a shot…

"Friends, go! I will save Sonic, if it's the last thing I do." he ordered his teammates.

"N-no!"

"Yeleps?! (What?!)"

"Just, GO! NOW!" Miiamoto screamed angrily at the two females. With heavy hearts, they ran away as Miiamoto hacked at the plaster trapping his comrade. He dragged the unconscious Sonic out of the debris and picking him up, began to run. The ceiling collapsed behind him…

**That's it for this (admittedly really short) Chapter of Smash Mansion: Mewtwo and the Cursed Mind Plate! Will Sonic and Miiamoto survive? What are the other groups up to! You'll only find out in the next chapter! See you soon! **


End file.
